The Blind Bandits
by FabulousSharpay
Summary: What would happen if Toph had a twin sister. Come on over to the dark side.... We have cookies! No flames please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. The only thing I own is the character Namiko. **

**A/N: Okay this story is about what could happen if Toph had a blind twin sister named Namiko. The only thing is, they were separated at birth. Toph's parents decided they wanted her back as their daughter along with Toph. They found her easily and Namiko has been with them since she was three. As everyone should know what Toph and her parents look like, Namiko looks a lot like Toph, except she wears her hair down, she has brown hair instead of black, she also has a temper just like Toph, and takes earth bending lessons with Toph. Long I know. FYI: This chapter has what it was like since Toph and Namiko were three.**

"I'm so glad to have both our daughters back, but you know we have to keep them a secret since they are blind?" said Poppy to Lao.

"Yes I do because we don't want them to get hurt." Said Lao. They were in the palace garden watching their daughters trying to walk and interact with each other. They looked so adorable trying to play with each other.

"I think we should let them take their naps now." Said Poppy.

Nine years later Namiko and Toph blossomed into two beautiful girls. While they still were in the beginning class of earth bending, they were more advanced than their teacher.

"Hey Toph, you want to try out for the "Earth Rumble 6?" It says on this flier you can fight single or double team." Toph said excitedly as she ran up to her sister with the morning mail.

"It sounds fun, but mom and dad won't let us. Also, how do you know what that flier says?" Namiko said disappointed.

"Ahh, but we won't have to tell them. We can "see" perfectly to know where we're going and nobody knows we excise and we can use a fake team name so no one will know it's us! Plus the only reason I know what it says is because the guard was telling me were to take the mail to, I over heard him talking to another guard talking about it." Toph said.

"I see where you're going. One problem though, how will we get out of here with all the guards?" asked Namiko.

"We can tell Master Yu about it and he won't tell because we can trick him." Toph said.

"Okay I know exactly how to trick him if he won't corporate." Said Namiko with three small boulders in her hands twirling while Toph had a surprised look on her face…..

"First I got to put these down." Namiko said. Toph's facial expression was changed with relief.

"Okay let's do it… oh gosh we're going to be late to Earth bending class." Toph said. As they ran, Namiko thought of the perfect plan.

They barley made it on time to earth bending class. By that time Namiko had the perfect plan.

After they did some of the earth bending warm ups Namiko asked "Master Yu, do you think we can go to the earth rumble and at least try out for it? It would make us very happy!"

Both girls had big eyes and gave him the puppy face. Namiko knew he was a sucker for that face and them begging.

"Alright as long as I come and supervise you, but you have to have other names." Master Yu said giving in.

"We came up with the perfect name on the way over here." Said Toph.

"The Blind Bandits!" both girls said at the same time. That still creped Master Yu out a little bit, but he got used to it.

When they got to the arena where Earth rumble six was, Toph and Namiko were up first against The Boulder.

"Now here's our remaining champion and the best Earth Bender alive, The Boulder!" the announcer said as The Boulder came up through the ground.

"Now for his opponents, The Blind Bandits!" Just as fast as the announcer said that, the girls came down from the sky, doing a summersault landing perfectly on the ground.

"You think I'm going to fight these girls! They can't even see, though this will be easy." said The Boulder.

"You have no idea who you're messing with!" said the two girls in unison.

That comment made Namiko and Toph mad. When they begin to fight the Blind Bandits had so much rage when the dust cleared after the attack, the people in the arena saw The Boulder was down and the two girls were standing. Master Yu was in awe and decided he should teach them some more advanced moves, but not tell their parents.

"Well it looks like we have a new champion or should I say champions!" Announced the announcer. The announcer handed them the belt and raped the robe around them.

When all the fuss was over and the girls were at home, Master Yu said he would teach them more moves, they were so ecstatic they ran up and hugged their teacher.

"Just one thing, how did you see what was going on?" asked Master Yu.

"Easy we just..." Namiko started.

"….Sensed the vibrations." Said Toph finishing the sentence.

"I see." Master Yu said intrigued.

The same thing went on for three years and Toph and Namiko's parent's never found out. The girls were so happy until the day of their fall.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I got the idea from the new episode. **


End file.
